Trelew
Trelew, originally labelled the Caucasians was a tribe from Survivor: Argentina. Easily one of the best tribes in Survivor history, this group of five was a forced to be reckoned with. Even through a tribe dissolve, the Trelew tribe continued to dominate and was in control for most of the merge. Their tribe colour was pink. Members Original Tribe *Cami from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Japan a feisty woman unafraid to strategise and better her position in the game. *Cara, the underdog from Survivor: Malaysia who tried as hard as she could until the majority felt she was too large a threat. *Rick, an athletic player from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Cambodia who constantly berated for his wishy washy strategy. *Symon who controlled a majority of the game during Survivor: Thailand II with his men's alliance until the unmerge twist proved his demise. *Tiarn, one member of the Escameca alliance of Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out as a result of a second tribe switch. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Cara *Ellody, an early boot from Survivor: Samoa who emerged as a power player and the biggest threat to win during her time on Survivor: Cambodia. *Scoop, a player who during Survivor: Thailand II followed what most of the group wanted until the majority alliance picked Scoop and his crew off. *Symon *Tiarn Tribe History The Trelew tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of Cara, Cami, Symon, Tiarn and Rick. Throughout their existence together, Trelew was extremely close together and rarely got into arguments with each other. Each of the five remained close with each other, formed an alliance together and promised to not vote each other out until they were the Final Five. Luckily for them, Trelew was also extremely strong and never had to go to tribal council. At the tribe dissolve on Day 10, Cara, Symon and Tiarn remained on Trelew and were joined by Rawson members Ellody and Scoop. Even though Ellody and Scoop were on the bottom, the five were extremely close and appeared to not take strategising seriously. Although the pair were skeptical of this originally, they soon felt comfortable in their new camp. New Trelew was just as strong and never went to tribal council together. By Day 22, the Trelew tribe had never gone to tribal council. All five of its original members plus the new additions of Ellody and Scoop had made the merge. The original Trelew alliance dominated the post merge portion of the game, with the Final Three comprising of all original members and Symon being given the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Trelew is the first pink tribe in Survivor history to be included in an original four tribe season. *It is currently the second of two pink starting tribes ever, following Bayon from Survivor: Cambodia. **Ellody is the only castaway to be apart of both of these tribes, although on either occasion was she on during its original incarnation. *Trelew is one of three tribes to never attend a tribal council, along with Viveros and To Tang. Category:Tribe Category:Argentina Tribes